D N Angel Goes Cinderella DISNEY STYLE!
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: Well my first attempt at humor ^^;; This has a lot of stuff in it. Mild cussing. Adult/perverted humor. Yaoi and lots of it! Parody fics are so fun to write. ^_^ Enjoy!


D N Angel goes Cinderella DISNEY STYLE

D N Angel goes Cinderella DISNEY STYLE!

Warnings:This will have yaoi in it.And yes I was watching Disney's Cinderella while I was writing this!Well part of the time I did.It took me more then one day to write it.

Disclaimer:I don't own D N Angel or Disney… Damn…

Characters:

Krad-Cinderella

Dark-Prince

Daisuke-King

Satoshi-Duke

Risa & Riku- Evil Stepsisters

Emiko-Evil Stepmother

With- The Fairy God Mother

Pre Notes:

Krad: WHAT THE HELL? I'M CINDERELLA??YOU ARE SO DEAD KENNY!

Kenny: _sweatdrops_ What do the rest of you boys think about your roles?

Dark:I'm the Prince?KICK ASS!ALL THOSE GIRLS!

Daisuke: PERVERT!

Kenny:But you don't get any of them!

Dark: BUT STILL!

Kenny: What do you think Daisuke?

Daisuke: At least I have a higher rank then Dark.

Kenny: Satoshi?

Satoshi: At least I have a smaller role this time.

Krad: DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS!?

Kenny: Okay… I won't tell you… .;;

Krad: YOU ARE SO DEAD! _goes after Kenny's neck_

Kenny: O_O! QUICK CUT TO THE FIC!

~Scene: The Castle of the Kingdom.King's chamber.Daisuke and Satoshi are discussing Dark's return.~

Daisuke: I believe it is time for Dark to get married!

Satoshi: But wouldn't Dark object?

Daisuke: He's coming home today!Lets throw him a ball!He'd never suspect a thing!

Satoshi: But sir!You know how Dark is!

Daisuke: I don't care send out invitations right away!

Satoshi: As you wish.

~Scene change: Elsewhere in the kingdom at Cinderella's house.Krad is doing his chores, while Risa and Riku are taking singing lessons from Emiko.The doorbell rings~

Krad: Who the Hell could that be? _drops his chores and answers the door_

Satoshi: A message from the King. _hands the letter to Krad and bows_

Krad: Uh thanks. _takes the letter and shuts the door on Satoshi_ I wonder what this could be.

Risa: _from another room_ BUUUUUUUT MOOOOOOOOOM!RIKU'S BAD PLAYING IS THROWING ME OFF!

Riku: _from the same room as Risa_ Maybe if you learned to sing it wouldn't sound so bad.

Emiko: _from the same room as Risa and Riku_ GIRLS!

Krad: This is torture! _heads up to the room where the girls are and knocks on the door_

Emiko: YES!?

Krad: _opens the door and enters the room_ Uh this just came from the king.

Risa: I wonder what it is!

Emiko: _takes the letter and opens it_ King Daisuke is throwing a ball for Prince Dark~!

Risa: _shrieks_ WHAT ELSE DOES IT SAY?

Riku: Risa calm down!

Krad: _rolls his eyes and continues to stand at there_

Emiko: _hyper as ever_ The ball is tonight~~!!

Risa: _about to faint_ PRINCE DARK!!

Riku: Please Risa calm down!

Emiko: You girls better get ready!

Krad: What about me?Don't I get to go?

Emiko: Of course you can Cinderella!You have to get your chores done, help your sisters get ready, and get ready yourself!

Krad: _rolls his eyes again_ My name is Krad and they are not my sisters! _turns, leaves and slams the door shut behind him_

~Scene change:Evening.Cinderella's house, the main room of the home.Krad stands there in his 'rags' talking to Emiko, Risa and Riku.~

Emiko: _looks at Krad_ You're not ready.Aren't you going?

Krad: I decided not to.

Emiko: Oh too bad~!Come on girls lets go~! _walks out the door, Risa and Riku following close behind_

Krad: _once the door closes_ Bitches!Oh well like I really wanted to go anyway.What's so great about Prince Dark anyway?_a bunch of glittery stuff appears_ What the Hell?

With: Hi. 3 I youur fawy God Youma! 3 I here to help youuu get ready for the ball! 3

Krad: I really don't want to go to the ball.

With: Course ya' do! 3 _brings out the magic wand_ Now, uhm, the carrage! _points at a pumpkin and it turns into a carriage _Howses and a coach-type-man! _points to some mice and they turn into 4 horses and a coachman_

Krad: _watches and tries not to laugh his ass off_

With: Ki! 3 Now we need to get you ready! 3 Uhm… spin around!

Krad: _figures to may as well go along with it just to see what happens, spins around rolling his eyes while doing it_

With: _waves his magic want and with lots of glitter and magic stuff Krad now stands decked out in a light blue floor length gown, his hair down out of the pony tail and kind of curled, with a silver crown and topped off with glass slippers_ How perdy~! 3

Krad: _looks down_ What. The. Hell.A DRESS? _fires a blast at With managing to miss and With disappears in a bright flash_ Well Hell might as well go to the damn ball.

~Scene change: The ballroom of the castle.All the girls are getting introduced to Dark and Risa and Riku are about to be introduced.~

Dark: _leaning back in the throne one leg over one arm of the throne and the other on the floor in front of him_ Next _yawns_ You think these girls wouldn't bore me so much.I need something else.

Risa: _walks up to the throne and almost trips over her dress skirt from staring at Dark to much, once she reaches the area she's suppose to be in she bows_ I'm Risa Harada. Pleased to meet you, Prince Dark.

Emiko: _yells form the crowd_ MAKE ME PROUD GIRLS~! 3

Dark: _looks Risa up and down_ Nice… but not what I'm looking for.Next!

Riku: _as Risa walks off to the side, a bit hurt bows once she reaches the area Risa was in_ Hello Prince Dark I am Riku Harada.

Dark: _looks Riku up and down_ Do you have a twin?

Riku: Yes.

Dark: I just dismissed her.You can go stand with her too.

Riku: _glares at Dark and gets about ready to tell him off, but Dark stands up looking past Riku directly at you guessed it!_Krad.

Krad: _walks around the back of the ballroom hoping no one sees him_

Daisuke: _from the balcony, points to Krad_ Who is she?

Satoshi: _from his place beside Daisuke_ I'm not sure.

Dark: _walks up to Krad and puts his hand on Krad's shoulder_ Hello there… _bows and walks around Krad literally checking him out._

Daisuke: _still on the balcony_ Seems Dark is interested in her.Finally I can go to bed. _puts his hand on Satoshi's shoulder_Make sure nothing goes wrong and when everyone goes home come join me in bed.

Satoshi: Yes sir. _Daisuke disappears into the castle and Satoshi goes to spy on Dark and Krad._

Dark: _staring pretty damn hard at Krad_ Would you like to join me in this dance? _offers his hand_

Krad: _nods and takes Dark's hand, getting drawn close to Dark_

Dark: _manages to dance around everyone and gets out into the garden to be alone with Krad_ Do you know how beautiful you are?

Krad: _shakes his head_ Not beautiful.Sexy.And you aren't half bad yourself.

Dark: Same difference.And I'm flattered.

Krad: I have to tell you before this goes any further… I'm a guy.This damn rabbit thing put me in a dress.

Satoshi: _almost falls over in his hiding spot_

Dark: Oh really?Oh well it doesn't matter.I still like you.

Satoshi: _leaves his hiding spot to go talk to Daisuke_

~Scene change: Daisuke's chamber.Satoshi walks in and sits on the bed beside Daisuke.~

Daisuke: _looks at Satoshi and smiles_ Come to join me in bed?

Satoshi: No sir, not yet.It's about that girl

Daisuke: _sits up_ What about that girl?Did she get away?

Satoshi: No sir… she's not what you think…

Daisuke: What's that suppose to mean?

Satoshi: Well… she's not exactly a she…

Daisuke: So it's a guy?

Satoshi: _nods_

Daisuke: So Dark has fallen in love with a guy?

Satoshi: Yes sir.

Daisuke:Well I see no problem.

Satoshi:So you're okay with this?

Daisuke: _drags Satoshi in bed_ Why wouldn't I be?Now lets leave Dark alone with his company.

Satoshi: What about the other guest?

Daisuke: The guards will take care of them.We have business to take care of.

Satoshi: _kisses Daisuke_ Yes we do.

(A/N: Sorry no lemon scene ^^; Sorry fangirls!And fanboys…)

~Scene change: Back at the castle garden with Dark and Krad who are now sitting on a fountain talking.~

Krad: So you like me?

Dark: I like you enough to bend you over and take you on this fountain.

Krad: That was blunt, we just met.

Dark: You're objecting?

Krad: Ye- no.I mean. Oh fuck.What the Hell.Take me!

Dark: You do remember there are people in there. _points to the ballroom_

Krad: Now you're objecting?

Dark: Of course not!But don't you think all those people want to see that?

Krad: Never know.

Dark: Good point.

Krad: So…

Dark: You'll love this._snaps his fingers and the curtains leading to the ballroom close_ I love being a prince.

Krad: You're the prince?

Dark: _flashes a grin_ What you couldn't tell?

Krad: I just didn't think…

Dark: I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. _clears his throat and gets on one knee taking Krad's hand and kisses it_ I'm Prince Dark and who may you be?

Krad: My name happens to be Krad, though my step mother calls me Cinderella and I don't know why.

Dark: _kisses up Krad's arm_ The king wanted me to choose someone to marry so I must ask you.Will you marry me?

Krad: _blinks a few times_ You're asking a guy to marry you.I thought he wanted you to marry a girl.

Dark: Who cares!I don't.So will you?

Krad: Of course.

Dark: _stands up and kisses Krad… which leads to other things_

(A/N: Missing lemon scene again ^^;; Sorry trying for the PG-13 deal here. .)

~End~

Kenny: See it wasn't that bad now was it.

Krad: I'll forgive you this time for putting me in a dress.

Dark: Me and Krad get married?

Kenny: Um… according to the story you do. ^^;

Dark: I'll like that idea.

Daisuke: Of course you do.

Dark: Well you got lucky with that creepy bastard.

Daisuke: I'm not complaining am I? ^_^;;

Satoshi: Nor am I.

Kenny: Glad some people are happy about the fic.My first attempt at humor.Go figure ne?Anyway I forgot why I wrote this.I think the Disney tapes got to me o_o; Also I need to give some one some credit. A very special thanks ^_~ to Shini for helping me with With's lines, there was no way in Hell I could have done those without him. ^^Review, please?I might write more humor later.


End file.
